iPod Tag Challenge!
by Bribra
Summary: I got tagged by Little Girl Bloo. So this is for her.


This is my response….I got tagged by Little Girl Bloo. Hope you enjoy!

Waiting On The World To Change –Troypay

--

Sharpay and Troy were never happy….They wanted for their friends to accept that they were together. But nobody thought that they were supposed to be together. Taylor thought that Troy was stupid for going for the Ice Queen.

"Sharpay? Why?" Taylor had asked him when he told her.

"She's amazing…I love her,because of everything she does. Ryan is happy for us. Why can't you be?" Troy questioned.

Taylor rolled her eyes. Was Troy really this clueless?

"You broke up with Gabby. And for that bitch? That's why I'm mad!" Taylor then stormed out of the house.

Then he got the same response from Chad.

Gabriella on the other hand…

"You dumped me…For the Ice Queen?"

"Gabby…Look, I fell in love with her." Troy felt bad for her. But he loved Sharpay now.

Gabby just had one thing to say.

She slapped Troy and with that she left.

But Troy and Sharpay would just wait for the world to change. But for now…They were happy.

All Summer Long – Gabpay

Sharpay was waiting for her best friend. It was summer and her family was vacationing in Alabama. Sharpay had begged and pleaded for her parents to let Brie come. They had finally said yes.

It was the last day of the Alabama trip. And Sharpay had to do what she needed to do.

They were on a beach called "Lovers Cove."

Finally Brie came.

"Pay! What did you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked her friend. The friend she just happened to have a crush on.

Sharpay just let out an exhale. It was sink or swim.

"I don't know how to say this but…Brie, I'm in…lo…" Sharpay was super scared. How could she say this?

"In what?" Gabriella was almost sure about what she was about to say. But she needed to make sure.

Sharpay then breathed out again.

"In love with you. Have been for the longest time. I was just always to scared to tell you."

Gabriella was so happy. She could now tell Sharpay how she felt.

"Well?" Sharpay needed to know how Brie felt.

Gabriella just kissed her. That answered Sharpay's question.

Stronger – Troyella

Gabriella was crying. He said that he needed to tell her something. She just hoped that it was good.

Troy had broken up with her. Her whole body was numb. She was lying on her bed and crying madly. Everything was over.

What was the reason that he left her? He was running away with Kelsi. To get married. They were only 18. But Troy said that he loved Kelsi.

Gabriella was alone. After 3 years of dating they were over. He had also cheated on her. While they had been dating! And with Kelsi.

Kelsi wasn't half of what Gabriella was. Kelsi didn't have a figure like Gabriella's. She wasn't half as pretty. She wasn't half as smart as Gabriella.

So what did he see in her? Her quirks. Her personality. It was just something that set her apart from Gabby. At least that's what Troy had said.

Gabriella was just mad. But this experience was making her stronger.

So Sick – Ryella

Ryan was looking at the picture of both them together.

It was a year after Gabby died. He was so heart broken.

Their baby girl, Alexis Marie Evans was barely a year old when it happened.

She had gotten cancer. And was dying slowly. She died within 6 months.

Her mother had died of cancer. It was already in Gabby's blood. That was what the doctor had said.

That also meant it was in Alexis's blood. Ryan had gotten her checked.

Alex was lucky. She had no signs of cancerous blood-cells.

Still, everyday Ryan felt more and more lonely. But he had the image of Gabby in his daughter.

I Kissed A Girl – Chaylor

Chad had just walked out of Jason's party. He was looking for Taylor. And he found her alright.

With Kelsi. They were making out. He instantly just walked out. His blood was rushing with anger.

"Chad! Wait! Don't leave!" He heard Tay's voice and turned around.

"What do you want?"

" Chad please listen to me ok? I was dared to do that." Tay looked sad.

"Did you enjoy it? Cause if you did…Then we are over."

Taylor didn't want to say that she did. But she did.

"Of course not. You're the only one I am in love with." She said.

"Fine. Come here."

They hugged. If only Chad knew that she had been cheating on him with Kelsi.

Well there you have it. They pretty much sucked.

I tag Linkluver102, PunkxPrincess13,heyhello,XxTizzyFanxX and Breakin' Dishes. I don't own HSM or these songs.


End file.
